Dust to Dawn
by CartrigeReality
Summary: Leaving for America, Harry Potter the MOD comes to possesion to MT Ebbot and the castle and land surrounding it. Deciding to explore, he falls to the Underground during a Genocide run, meeting Sans and attempting to save the Underground. Sans/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY. So I know that I already have a 'Harry falls to the Underground' Fic that im working on, but im probably going to make more. Frankly, I love 'Harry Potter raised by other people' fanfics. And I'll make more- not strictly from Undertale mind you, but you get the point. ANYWAYS, this isn't a 'raised by' fic. This starts at the end of the Deathly Hallows. Harry is the MOD. And yeah, this is one of those 'Harry was Betrayed' fics. There overused- I get it. I can still love and use them, fight me. He falls during a Genocide route. Anyways, on with the Plotlines!**

 **Also, I don't own Undertale, Harry Potter, or anything you recognize.**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Harry frowned, unfallen tears making his vision Hazy. Taking one last glance at the house behind him, he sighed and walked off. He officially had no-one to turn to now. Ron and Hermione left him, saying he was too dangerous, Dumbledore was dead, George was grieving the loss of his brother, Luna moved to France, and most everyone else was dead or didn't trust him. Neville was the one who suggested he move somewhere that bad memories didn't follow, he'd stay in touch. Hence why he was moving to America.

The plane trip was rather dull, the only other people in first class being Businessmen and this one blond dude with what seemed to be caterpillars for eyebrows. Actually- the plane ride wasn't so bad, he amended. The blond guy, Arthur Kirkland* was his name, was actually a rather good conversationalist. Apparently he worked for the government, and had a meeting in America. He was a rather nice fellow though.

Getting off the plane, he hailed a taxi and from there drove to his new home, a small cottage next to a mountain called MT Ebbot. Technically in the eyes of the government, he owned the mountain and thirty square miles around it. It was one of his father's old 'Vacation homes' so to speak. _More like_ _Vacation Castle_ , he thought to himself. And indeed, it was a castle.

Warm grey stoned made up the walls with cool blue roofing, and mahogany wood accents like doors and window shutters. Inside, the wood furnishings were mahogany, the floors being made out of birch. Blue and Purple accents were everywhere. Apparently before this was the Potter's estate, it belonged to a forgotten race. A long time back, it belonged to a race said to be locked away in the mountain.

And that had peaked Harry's interest.

Harry decided he would try exploring the cavern in the mountain, and if there was someone there? Whoopty-doo. He'd free them and give them back their land and castle, on the terms he could stay as well. If they wanted him to pay rent then? Sure thing, he had the money.

Picking out a room in one of the towers, he set his trunks and bags down, rolling his sleeves up his face set to a determined expression. "Time ta get to work." He said determinedly, deciding to clean his new room first and then work on the rest of the castle. Taking the white coverings off the furniture that protected them from dust, he admired the detail in them. Most if not all of it had intricate carving on them.

He came upon an indoor garden he decided to call the flower room, because of al the golden flowers that decided to grow here, some having vines that climbed up the walls. A few grew on the legs and back of a bench, with a pathway flowers didn't grow on leading to it and coming back around in a circle. On the sides, a few pillars stood tall, one had broken in half and the top lie next to it, flowers growing up and around the pillars. Yes, he'd leave this room be, it had a sense of calmness that he loved.

He found a room that had two grand chairs, so Harry assumed that this was the throne room. He went and polished the two magnificent chairs, but did not sit on them. He had respect you know.

Cleaning out a few more rooms, he found three small kitchens, and a huge kitchen somewhere else, and multiple bedrooms, storage rooms, and straight up empty rooms serving no purpose. He also found a few sitting rooms and a rather large living room. There were other rooms as well, but one caught Harry's interest. The library. IT WAS GIGANTIC! Now, Harry may have seemed like the type who didn't read much -not true- but in actuality, he absolutely _loved_ books. And by the looks of it, these were the originals! The ones that had built this castle and ruled- these were their books!

Now done with his cleaning spree, Harry began to read, learning much about this race.

Apparently they were called 'Monsters' as a whole, with numerous sub-species ranging from adorable looking armless dinosaur-like monsters to frightening and powerful humanoid fish-like creatures. Harry was amazed, reading up on their culture, history, and an apparent war with the humans. There was no word what happened after the war though, nothing but a scribble saying 'They are going to trap us, a few have managed to escape but…' and the rest was unreadable. It was from a research book, the author's name nearly unreadable. All Harry got from it was W.D. -ST-R

Sighing, he put up another finished book, looking around for what he would read next. A pile of 'read' books slowly piling up. A faded once black coloured book caught his eye. From the style of writing -which he quickly deciphered- it was the same author, but he could se the other parts of his name. -.-. GA—E-

W.D. GASTER, if he put it all together. Humming, he read the title. 'Skeleton Magic Basic Beginnings' When he looked at where the book formerly resided, he saw a few sequels and picked them up, heading for a beanbag chair he had bought recently. Opening the cover to the first book, he began to read.

Apparently, if the author's research was correct, sense humans were 'descended from skeletons' a select few mages could perform skeleton magic. It was more of a side note than a real piece of text, thought.

Taking a bracelet off his wrist, he watched as it transformed into the elder wand. Staring at it, he thought. ' _If I'm the Master of Death, theoretically speaking, I should be able to do this_ _…_ _or at least replicate it,'_ He mused to himself. Focusing on his magic, like the book instructed, he was able to summon two normal sized bones, but he was tired after it. Something was odd about the bones he created though.

They were black, with a white outline no matter the angle you look at them.

There was nothing about it in the book, the colours of magic it described were all vastly different. Trying a few different other types and colours of magic, he was surprised when they all looked _exactly_ the same, Black with a white outline. Humming, Harry chalked it up to being an odd quirk of being the Master of Death.

At one point while reading Gaster's books, he found a rather sad and disturbing chapter. It told of how most monsters don't die unless something dust's them- a fancy term for murdering them. Either that, of their emotional state crumples to oblivion, though this only worked on emotionally changing monsters, such as a flame monster named 'Grillby' so says the book. Harry chuckled when he saw a heart or two right next to the name when it was mentioned. Apparently this 'Gaster' had a little crush on 'Grillby' he summed up.

Continuing his reading, it told how many fire monsters that were made of fire would die if they got too depressed, as their flames would get smaller when they were sad, and eventually put themselves out. There were other emotions as well, embarrassment and the flame would turn partially blue, anger and the flame would turn darker, and love would turn it pink.

Continuing, he blanched when he found a rather… odd chapter. 'Soul sharing' it was titled. Finishing that chapter, Harry was completely flushed red from head to toe. It was the monster version of the birds and the bees. Course, monsters didn't really have a biology, being made up of dust and magic, they relied on magic for offsping… Ahem. Enough of that.

Harry finished a few more of Gaster's books, and decided he would go explore the cavern atop of the mountain after he got skeleton magic down, which wasn't too hard to be honest. By around eleven o'clock at night, he had it down pretty well, also hearing the song that came when you battled with monsters. ((A/N: Think about the Lavender Town theme from Pokemon)) His was rather soothing… to him that is. If anyone else heard it, they would all agree it was one of the creepiest things they had ever heard. Apparently Death's taste of music was rubbing off on him…

Reading up on how to form a 'Gaster Blaster' he took notes dutifully, when he recognized something. He knew that skeletons talked in fonts, even were _named_ after them, but he hadn't noticed he had been writing in one until now.

 _Libian SC Regular_

Libian? Heh, it was readable to any other person at least.

Having a decent sized knowledge about monsters and Skeleton Magic/Monster Magic, he decided he would explore MT Ebbot the next morning. A morning that came too early in Harry's opinion. Sighing, he put on a green long sleeve shirt with black pants and a dark green almost black cloak with a hood. He grabbed a bag with food, water, and extra clothes and he set off to the mountain.

For what seemed forever he climbed, passing tree after tree, rock after rock, stopping only to admire a doe and a buck caring for their newborn. Finally making it to the peak, he saw the gaping hole and sighed. He couldn't die, so he might as well jump in. So what if he broke his neck? He'd come back as alive as ever, though his neck may be a bit sore for a bit. Humming his theme song, he jumped in swan dive style.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Groaning, Harry sat up looking around. His neck, back, and arms were sore and he was surrounded by blood. He could guess what had transpired here. Standing up he, brushed off the fact he had just _died_ and decided to explore. Finding a doorway, he entered the next room.

"Howdy! Im Flowey! Flowey the flower."

Ok, Harry hadn't expected that. "Harry." He said curtly, noticing almost immediately this creature didn't have a soul. "Say there Flowey, where's your soul? Death probably isn't too happy 'bout this…" The last sentence was said to himself but the flower monster still heard. "Death? What are you… You're different than the others… Its quite a pity that happened to the ex Queen you know… maybe you shouLD JOIN HER!" Flowey laughed, shooting a bullet through where Harry's heart would be, not bothering to start a formal battle. He watched gleefully as harry fell to the ground, waiting for his soul to be able to be taken.

…

It never popped out.

Instead, the human started coughing, blood dripping from his mouth. Wiping it away, the human, Harry, stood up again. "Wrong move _flower_. Unfortunatly, or I guess, fortunately, I _CANT DIE"_ Harry hissed, menacingly, eyes glowing with black mist coming from his left eye, a few white wisps mixed in. Gulping, flowey fleed quickly, not looking back. Else, he would have seen a chuckling Harry. "Silly flower… like I would hurt him. Im not a _Dursley_." He said to himself, solving puzzles as he went through the ruins.

Thinking back on the flower, he remembered one part. _"Its quite a pity that happened to the ex Queen you know_ _…"_ And seeing all the dust around him, he was sure he wasn't the first to fall. And whoever came before him was _bad news_.

Coming across a small house, he searched it for any living thing. There was nothing. Signs show it hadn't been used in a while, and no one was to be found. When he found the diary though, he was surprised. It was… the Queen- uh, ex Queen… It was her home.

Checking the basement, his fears came true. A large pile of dust sat on the floor, next to a slightly opened door. Trimbling, he walked out. Down a long corridor. To a room, and then. Snow. Snow and cold.

Walking along the road, he stopped to investigate a stand that looked like a cross between a guard stand and a hot-dog stand. But there was no one there. There were two more stands. One had dog treats in a jar. Dust scattered in and around it. The other was normal, a broken sign on it. It had a layer of snow due to it being unused, but was otherwise fine. As he was inspecting it, though, a voice stopped him.

" **Hey, what do you think your doing back here you Dirty Brother Killer, at his station no less** **…** **"** It said,

Eyed widening, he turned to face the voice, a dark figure probably hidden with magic, and took his hood down, raising his arms in the universal 'I mean no harm' gesture. The figure noticeably faltered. **"You** **…** **you're not** **…** **who are you** **…** **?"** The monster asked, features becoming known. A short skeleton with a blue hoodie and a red scarf.

"Im Harry… Harry Potter… if I may ask, what happened? Why are they all… dusted…" Harry asked trailing off. **"The little** _ **demon**_ **killed them** **…** **where did you come from anyways?"** The skeleton inquired. "The surface, the castle still had all the old books, I read them, and decided I wanted to try and free everyone though… it seemed I was late…" Harry said guilty. "I can help though, stop it… if you want, I can try." He added. The skeleton nodded. **"That would be nice, thank you** **…** **Sand, by the way. That's my name."**

" **Sans the Skeleton."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look! An update! So soon, why? Because I** _ **can**_ **. School for me is still postponed due to the stupid weather you've seen** _ **all over the news**_ **I'm sure, and school is out till Thursday for me I believe. So I'm taking advantage of this and am going to write till my hands fall off! Also, please note that Frisk is around five, Chara about nine or ten. Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, Undertale, or anything else you recognize.**

 **Marta the Dovahkin: Thank you, and I try to update frequently. And that was the ship I've decided on so we both win.**

 **MorganicOrganic: Thank you~ :)**

 **Firehedgehog: Time for jokes in the darkest of times, no?**

 **Anyways, enjoy~**

 _Sign language/Chara/Thoughts/Emphasis_

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Harry followed the short skeleton, Sans, listening intently to what had happened. He explained how the child fell, the first few resets –all rather peaceful, no monsters died- and then, they came out of the ruins coated in dust, a high LV. Sans didn't know what happened to make them do this, but the child didn't _feel_ the same. It was like looking at someone you thought you knew but it turned out they just looked similar, but was a complete stranger. Humming quietly, Harry thought, running possibilities.

"How did they seem different? Did they walk differently? Maybe not talk… had a new habit and dropped others, sound different maybe?" Harry asked. Sans looked at him a bit confused, but answered anyways. **"Yes, on all accounts** **…** **except the last. Frisk couldn't speak, though they usually used sign language, this one didn't however. They didn't seem to know it either** **…** **What are you implying, anyways?"** Sans answered, asking a question of his own.

"Possession"

"…"

" **What."**

Sans stared at Harry as if he lost his mind. "Sans, I've dealt with plenty of possessed people in my life, I've had a rather cruddy one." He said quietly, not shedding any light on his life more than he had to. **"What** **…** **what do we do then?"** Sans asked, and Harry stopped to think for a second. "You say they can 'save' and 'reset' giving them, essentially, immortality, yes?" Harry asked, and with Sans' nod, he continued. "Then we kill them. Over and over. Then, then we ask them to reset. I can reach into their fractured state of mind and pull Frisk out for just enough time for them to reset. And if your worried about me forgetting, you don't have to worry, I wont. I have… ways. And ill jump in right after and attempt to get the 'save' and 'reset' ability. I wouldn't have use for it so id give it back to Death. He should have never sent it to Mortals anyways… what was he thinking…" Harry explained, trailing off quietly at the last two and a half sentences, but Sans heard.

" **Death? Mortals..? what are you talking about** **…** **"** The skeleton said, looking at him for answers. Harry sighed. "Well, I cant keep it secret forever I suppose. Formally, I am Harry Potter, Master of Death, resident immortal, and the guardian of souls. At your service~" Harry said, giving a little bow. **"Master of** **…** **wait your immortal?!"** Sans gasped. "I mean, I can die, sure, but I heal up and come back alive good as new. Actually, I've already died twice here, once from the fall, and the other, a stupid yellow talking flower shot me. No manners that one, didn't even start a proper battle. Tch" Harry said, a bit of annoyance toned his voice when he spoke about the flower.

Sans stared at him blankly. Shaking his head, he sighed, and the two entered a small snowy town. **"Well, welcome to Snowdin. Not like there's much of anyone around anymore** **…** **"** Sans said, sadness flaked from his voice. And true to that, shops were boarded up, some only half way done with dust staining the outside.

Sans walked up to what seemed to be the only house unaffected, but this house _felt_ gloomier than all the rest. It was quiet in the house. Too quiet. The inside of the house was spotless, sans said something about making his brother smile again. It was depressing. A tall sink seems to held some sort of purpose it is no longer needed for. Packages of pasta left unopened in the pantry. A couch that doesn't look like its been used recently.

" _ **It**_ **will be at the Judgment hall soon, that's the only place I can stop them. Grab my jacket, I know a shortcut"** Sans said, and the two disappeared into oblivion. Well, not oblivion. They appeared in a golden hallway after. **"Something I haven't told you yet** **…** **this is their six hundredth Genocide run** **…** **in a row** **…** **you're an anomaly here, hopefully that will be enough to stop them. Ill fight first and break their moral till they eventually dust me. Your immortal right? When I'm gone, come out from behind that pillar and engage them in a fight. Do what you have to, if it will end this."** Sans said quietly, Harry nodded solemnly, hiding behind a far pillar. Not too soon after, the human walked in, and Harry could immediately tell there was another soul holding the body captive.

" **It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Kids like you shouLD BE BURNING IN HELL"** Sans growled, his infamous line coming out harsher than usual. Otherwise, Sans stuck to the 'script'

Harry watched quietly, each time Sans killed the human was slow motion to him. He could see how hard he fought, how much _determination_ Sans had to stop the human. It was… saddening… to know sans probably wouldn't win in the end. It still hurt though. And he heard it, before he saw it. Sans knelt down to the floor, blood flowing from his chest. He saw Sans nod at him just as he turned to dust. Harry felt a lone tear slipped down his face. He hadn't known the skeleton long, but…

He watched as the human saved again, and Harry stepped in front of them just before they passed the pillar. "You think you can get away with this? Killing everyone for _fun?_ I know your not Frisk… and I don't know _who_ you are, but I'm giving you _**OnE LaSt ChAnCe BeFoRe GaMe OvEr"**_ Harry spat, scowling when the human started the fight sequence. When they lunged, Harry grabbed their wrist and threw them on the ground. His left eye lit up with his magic. Black and White pinned the human down as Harry dove into their mind forcefully.

There was inky darkness everywhere, a small light in the distance. Walking towards it, they found a child bound to a chair. They were blindfolded but the cloth was wet around where the eyes would be. Harry gingerly took the blindfold off, and unbound the child, who rushed into their savior's arms crying uncontrollably, muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over.

Harry held the child for what seemed like hours, reassuring the child that it wasn't their fault. Now came the hard part, which Harry explained to Frisk, they had to find the soul possessing them. Chara, Frisk had supplied. Holding the child's hand to comfort them, they walked in search of the soul.

Coming upon a bed of flowers there was a child. They looked similar to Frisk, but they had their differences. The child was crying, and Harry felt an aura of hate, resentment, pain, loss, self pity… Harry was drowning in negative emotions, but he continued walking towards the lonely child, telling frisk to stay put.

He kneeled next to the child and held out his hand. The child swatted it away. _"why_ _…_ _"_ Chara asked quietly, black tears dripping onto the flowers and contrasting greatly with the bright yellow. "Why what child" Harry asked kindly. Charas head shot up, glaring at him in fury. _**"WHY DID ASRIEL DIE?!"**_ She shouted at him. Harry hummed quietly, looking up to where the sky would be, completely calm. "It was his time… And its past yours as well. I can take you to him, if you'd like?" Harry asked calmly, standing up and holding his hand out to the child. _"To see_ _…_ _Asriel?"_ Chara asked, wiping their tears away. Harry nodded, and Chara took his outstretched hand, and disappeared leaving a cracked red soul behind. Cupping the soul in his hands, Harry blew on it lightly and the cracks vanished. And with a wave of his hand, the soul vanished, heading to the afterlife.

The inky blackness melted away to an endless field of golden flowers, petals fluttering in the wind, and the sky bright blue, not a cloud in sight. Harry turned to Frisk, who watched in awe. "Are you ready to fix this?" He asked, holding out his hand to the child. Nodding, Frisk took his hand and they started to walk, slowly fading back to real life.

They were back in the judgment hall, Harry encouraging them to Reset and wait in the Ruins for them to fall. And it went blank. When Harry woke up, he was in his beanbag chair with a book opened on his chest. Running out the door he ran up MT. Ebbot, not stopping till he reached the cave. Jumping in, he smiled.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Sitting up, realizing he wad a bit of blood on the flowers where his head would be, he assumed correctly, that he died. _Again._ That was getting annoying. Hearing a gasp to his right, he blanched, realizing that Frisk saw him die and come back

Standing up, he walked over to the distressed child. "Heh, sorry ya had to see that kiddo." Harry sighed, ruffling Frisk's hair. Frowning, Frisk made two flower crowns out of some of the flowers without blood on them, and gave one to Harry, and putting one on themselves, before leaving for the doorway, Harry trailing behind them.

"Howdy! Im Flowey! Flowey the- why is _he_ with you" Flowey growled, edging away from the script and glaring at Harry, Flowey fled, remembering how Harry came back from the dead. In this timeline, he couldn't do anything till the end… Lie low. Yeah.

Harry blinked, a bit confused. "Wha… meh, never mind. Come on, lets go kiddo." Harry said, this time walking in front of Frisk in case they met anything else hostile. Frisk followed behind Harry, hidden behind his taller form.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A female voice said coming from the next hallway. It was a kind voice that soothed Harry's nerves and made him relax. Harry watched the door open, ready to protect Frisk- he had a soft spot for children after his own messed up childhood. A tall bipedal goat-lady walked out and Harry gasped, bowing on his knees. He recognized her from the drawings in the books from the surface. This was the queen, possibly ex-queen if Flowey was telling the truth, but she still deserved respect. Seeing what harry did, they followed suit. "My Queen" Harry said with a respectful tone.

"O-oh my, please don't bow children, I am no queen. Not anymore. Toriel, that's my name. I am rather surprised you know who I am though." The ex-queen said, surprise written on her face. Harry got up, still respectful, and Frisk got up, smiled, and waved. "What are your names then Children?" Toriel asked. Frisk signed their name, but Toriel didn't seem to understand. Frisk tugged on Harry's cloak for help. "Harry Potter ma'am, this is Frisk. They either cant or choose not to talk and prefer to use sign language. I'd be happy to teach it to you and translate. Also ma'am, I am legally an adult, I thought you should know." Harry explained, a small smile on his face.

"My apologies, Harry. And I would love to learn sign language, though you do seem a little young to have children…" Toriel said. Harry blushed. "OH! No, ma'am, Frisk's just a…" Harry said, and looked down at Frisks hopeful face. "My sibling… my little sibling." Harry finished, smiling as Frisk hugged him. "Aww!" Toriel cooed, before straightening up having the decency to look a bit embarrassed about her outburst.

"Ahem, well, allow me to guide you through the catacombs." Toriel said, a smile on her face. The two humans followed her, but after a moment, Frisk tugged on Harry's cloak, signing that they wanted to be picked up. Chuckling, Harry put them up on his shoulders, smiling when Frisk giggled.

Harry flicked the labeled switches, and solved a few other puzzles, impressing Toriel when he solved the spike puzzle with ease. When Toriel asked them to stay put, Harry entertained Frisk for a while, talking about the most trivial things like flowers and caves. He made small mazes in the dirt for Frisk to solve and showed frisk a bit of magic. Apparently, ever since he started using skeleton magic, any time he used magic both his eyes glowed like a static infested tv and had black and white mist from his left eye. Even when he used human magic, it happened, startling Frisk the first time he did it. Harry was currently making a few leaves float around Frisk when Toriel came back, startling her enough for her to trip, but harry caught her with magic. "O-oh, is this your magic? You must be a mage then… It seems so similar to monster magic though…" Toriel hummed. "That's because it is. Due to… circumstances, I am able to use it. The castle on MT Ebbot, its still there. I currently own it actually. When you get back to the surface, id be happy to give it back." Harry said. "The… surface?" Toriel asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm planning on freeing the monsters. You need seven human souls, yes?" Seeing Toriel's nod, he continued. "Well it never said that the human had to be dead. Frisk would simply have to touch the barrier and it would be gone, knowing that you already have six souls." Harry explained. "That… vary well… promise you will protect Frisk though. I don't want another child to die." Toriel said grimly. "I'm not one to give out a lot of promises, Tori, but I promise you. I will take care of Frisk." Harry said seriously. "Thank you" She said, taking them through the rest of the ruins without another word. When they got to her house, he saw frisk SAVE. He'd have to talk about that to them later.

"The doorway is in the basement, but, please at least stay the night… It gets lonely and its pretty late to begin with." She said quietly. "Of course, ma'am" Harry said smiling. "Dinner is ready, so come to the table." She said, bring out a pie that smelt of cinnamon and butterscotch.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Harry and Frisk were sitting on the bed, waiting for one to speak first. Harry broke the silence. "About the Save and Reset power you seem to have… I think… I think it would be better if you didn't have that." Harry said slowly. Seeing Frisks fearful expression Harry continued, Its more trouble than its worth. If you let me take it, I will destroy it. It wont fall into the wrong hands." Harry said quietly. Frisk nodded after a moment, and Harry used his magic to take the power and give it to Death, who would destroy it. "Heh… thanks kid" He said and fell asleep due to magical exhaustion.

The next morning, Frisk woke Harry up early, ready to leave. Chuckling, harry put on his cloak and flower crown, raising the hood. "Lets say bye ta Tori First, eh?" He asked, the child nodded. After bidding her Farwell, the two left, facing the harsh cold of the forest surrounding Snowdin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy, back with chapter three. I don't own Harry Potter or Undertale, wish I did though** **…**

 **Guest: Thank you**

 **Kilare T'suna: Thank you, and it probably does but im working on it.**

 **EvenLoveLies: Thanks, I am :)**

 **Guest: I'll take that as a compliment**

 **Purple Kisses: Frisk is with Harry, Chara** **…** **Harry helped her move on. And yes. That is the ship, I probably need to change the summary, heh**

 **Myra the Dovahkiin: Thanks! I try to update frequently**

 **Crazy dragon ninja: Heh, yep. And that** **…** **is a really good idea**

 **Firehedgehog: Thank you**

 **MorganicOrganic: Agreed on both accounts. Things are getting back to normal.**

 **Anywho, enjoy!**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Harry unconsciously shivered, pulling his cloak closer. Glancing at Frisk, he was momentarily surprised they didn't give even the smallest sign of discomfort. _'Probably used to it'_ he mused.

Starting to walk down the path, they took their time, Harry marveling in the beauty of the forest. Something he didn't bother to notice the first time around. The trees glittered with snow, crunching ice under his shoes to a steady rhythm. The wind was minimal, letting snow drift downwards calmly. Light filtered through the branches. It was astonishing.

Harry had to lift Frisk over a particularly large log/stick thing, jumping over it himself. Not three steps after there was a loud _crack_ and Harry found out the log was snapped in two. Frowning worriedly, Harry stood a tad bit closer to Frisk incase he had to protect them.

They came to a bridge that had some sort of gateway over it. Harry went across first to make sure it wasn't a trap. When Frisk was walking across, they suddenly stopped, looking at Harry with a smile. Harry just blinked confused until a figure started walking towards them. A very familiar someone.

" **Human. Don't you know how to- ACK!"**

Sans didn't get to finish as he was suddenly tackle-hugged by an overjoyed Harry. "SANS!" He yelled smiling. **"Harry? Wh** **…** **wait you remember?"** He said, blinking. How a skeleton _could_ blink was anyone's guess. "Of course. I said I would didn't I?" Harry grinned. **"Yeah well** **…** **"** Sans started, and glanced at a slightly confused Frisk.

Sans coughed, changing the subject. **"Are they** **…** **?"** Sans asked quietly, trailing off in a silent question. "Nope. What happened wasn't even them. They couldn't control their actions, something else did. Possession can be an arse to deal with. _It_ is gone now though, don't worry about that." Harry explained.

Sans let out a sigh of relief, his smile not quite as big as it used to be. **"Heh** **…** **oh wow** **…** **"** He mumbled to himself. **"Well, you'll probably meet my bro soon- actually I think that's him. Uh, follow me for a second."** Sans said, walking past the gate and beckoning the two Humans to follow. From there he told frisk to hide behind the lamp and Harry in the 'Guard Station' Heh. _'More like hot dog stand'_ Harry thought to himself, seeing all the condiments there.

" **Sup bro"** Sans grinned. "YOU KNOW WHATS 'SUP' BROTHER. IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU _STILL_ HAVENT RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" a taller skeleton admonished.

" **staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?"**

Harry frowned. Was Sans _trying_ to get them caught?!

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" The tall one shouted. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE, I _MUST_ BE THE ONE. I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT, RECODNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD. PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND… I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." He said with the upmost seriousness.

Harry frowned, feeling a bit sad after hearing that. Did he have any friends? Who _wouldn't_ want to be his friend? He's so happy and outgoing… all the things Harry couldn't be when he was younger…

" **Hmm** **…** **maybe this lamp can help you."** Sans shrugged. "SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE. YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY." Papyrus sighed angrily. **"Hey, take it easy. Iv'e gotten a** _ **ton**_ **of work done today** **…** **a** _ **skele-ton."**_ "SANS!" **"Come on. You're smiling."** "I AM AND I HATE IT! -SIGH- WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECODNITION…?"

" **Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself** **…** _ **to the bone**_ **"** Sans joked, grinning. "UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE _BACKBONE_ INTO IT. NYEH HEH HEH!" He smirked, walking away. As if an afterthought, he came back and laughed once more before finally walking off.

Harry and Frisk walked out of their hiding spots, Harry holding a hot dong he was eating. "Why do you have these in your station anyways?" he asked, taking a bite from it. Sans just shrugged. **"Dunno. Just do."** He stated.

" **Anyways** **…** **my bro Papyrus, he's been pretty down lately. Maybe you could meet him, solve a few of his puzzles, it'd make his day ya know? And if your worried about safety, well he wouldn't hurt a fly."** Sans said questioningly. "Heh, I don't see why not." Harry said seeing Frisk nod. **"Heh, thanks"** Sans smiled.

Harry and Frisk started walking along the path, though this time Harry had a noticeable bounce in his step, and Frisk just smiled knowingly.

They found a rather odd box that said it'd move anything that was put in it to another box. Harry took out a random piece of string from his pocket and put it in it to test it. Choosing left when the path split, they encountered Snowdrake who, through the power of bad jokes, they mercy-ed. They found a river and a fishing pole. Thinking someone may be fishing, Harry left it alone and the two backtracked and followed the other path.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE-" Papyrus abruptly stopped, staring at the two humans in confusion, turning to sans, and repeating the process for a bit. "SANS, OH MY GOD! IST THAT… A HUMAN…?" Papyrus whispered to a grinning Sans.

" **Actually, I think that's a rock."**

Harry looked behind them, finding the rock Sans was talking about. He hid a grin.

"OH…"

" **Hey, what's in front of that rock?"**

Papyrus looked in front of the rock, and gasped. "SANS… IS THAT A HUMAN?!" He tried to whisper. **"Two, actually."** Sans supplied. "OH MY GOD… SAND, I – I DID IT! UNDYNE WILL… I'LL BE SO… POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" Papyrus grinned, before getting a serious face. "AHEM, HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!" He announced. "I WILL CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELPVERED TO THE CAPITOL. THEN… THEN… IM NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT… IN ANY CASE, CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE." He added, walking away with his 'signature' laugh.

" **Well, that went well. Just keep walkin' the path is pretty strait forward. Don't worry though, I'll keep an eye socket out for ya."** Sans grinned and followed his brother. "Was… was that a pun…" Harry mumbled to himself. He stretched and started walking, Frisk following.

There was a ring on a phone that Harry got from Toriel. "Yo." He said, answering. "I'd uh… like to order, uh… a pizza?" The caller said questioningly. "With, um, the toppings are uh, I have them copied, I'll just paste them to you…" It said. Harry frowned, this phone is too old to receive texts so it read out loud a bunch of symbols harry had no idea what means.

The caller hung up and Harry stared at it confused for a second. Shrugging, they continued walking till they reached what Harry guessed was Papyrus's sentry station. Running his hand on the edge with an odd sense of nostalga, he felt a shock hit him, making him cry out in shock, falling to his knees clutching his head. Whatever just happened, it _HURT_. Harry felt like his head would implode. Flashes of random snippets from places he didn't understand flashed before his eyes. He could feel something wet falling from his eyes, to thick to be tears. Determined to not make a sound, he bit his tongue harshly, hoping it would make him stay silent.

When the pain ceased, Harry let out a shaky sigh, looking towards Frisk who was frozen in shock, scared of what just happened to Harry, and a bit afraid of Harry, himself. You'd be scared too, if you saw someone with something akin to tar running from their eyes. Harry frowned, wiping the liquid off his face with the inside of his cloak. "Lets… pretend that never happened… ok kid?" Harry requested quietly. Frisk just nodded, shakily, and the two continued to walk. This time though, Harry's hood was up and he looked down at the path.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, Harry is NOT connected to Gaster. I only realized it may seem like that** _ **after**_ **I read some of your comments, so sorry if that confused any of you. ANYWAYS, I don't own Harry Potter, Undertale, or anything you recognize, Thanks!**

 **Firehedgehog: Mweh heh heh**

 **SayaRules: Goo man? You mean Gaster?**

 **EvenLoveLies: Heh, well I like to daydream in my freetime, try it.**

 **Kilare T'suna: He's not, I mean he's connected to the void sure, but that kind of comes with the MOD, but he has no connection with Gaster, not right now.**

 **Myra the Dovahkiin: Thanks, and he just** **…** **remembers stuff? I guess you could say? This chapter is explaining it so** **…** **And yes. Actually** **…** **that gives me an idea** **…**

 **PEDAweiter: Thanks!**

 **Aretesaokami: Thank you.**

 _It was quiet, not even birds dared to sing. Not when this_ _ **thing**_ _walked through their forest. No animals moved. Light seemed to edge away from it._

 _It._

 _What even was it?_

 _It seemed to be short, and thin. Very, very, thin. A ragged and worn cloak was draped over them, melting into shadows at the edges. The hood slipped down, revealing tangled and matted black hair. What once was a scar had faded to an almost unnoticeable state, even in the paleness of the skin it rest apon, it was hard to see. Glowing toxic green eyes looked at the ground were a single white flower grew. A lily._

 _The being bent down cradling the flower in his hand, pulling back swiftly when the flower started to decay when he touched it, turning to black ash. He could hear a woman's voice echoing in his head, muttering unintelligible words, but she seemed sad. And that made the being upset, but he didn't know why. The voice seemed so familiar! WHO WAS IT?! The being wanted to scream, he wanted to curse, to spread his darkness and wallow in self pity._

 _But he didn't._

 _Because he knew that wasn't what the woman would have wanted. He didn't know how he knew this, but he knew. And he wouldn't harm the flower lady. No, he wouldn't dare. He wouldn't want to, anyways. If anything, he wanted to make her happy. And that made him beat himself up inside, because he knew he couldn't do that, After all_ _…_

 _Everything he touches dies_ _…_

…

 _It was here again, staring at him. He didn't know what it was, but it disturbed him greatly. The being fled from the creature that haunts this place, a terrible creature of black snakes and sugar coated lies. The being much preferred the presence of the lone deer that roamed the forest, silvery white with trails of fog where it went. Yes, the deer was nice, and listened to the being's woes and misfortune with an attentive ear._

 _The flower lady was nice as well, but the being didn't see her often, as she moved through the forest constantly leaving only budding plants to follow her by. The being missed the flower lady, as he hadn't seen her in a while. He could always visit the red lion though._

 _The red lion was nice enough, even if he interrupted him by roaring loudly every now and then. But the red lion was loyal and happy. Happieness was hard to come by in this lonely forest, so he cherished his scarlet friend._

 _Then there was the book keeper. She didn't talk much, but she had books to say her words for her. Shelves upon shelves of her wondrous books. They were all blank though, and the being wondered if the book keeper knew. If not, he wouldn't ruin her fun by telling her otherwise. That'd be quite rude of him, don't you think? The being thought so at least._

 _But the flower lady_ _…_ _he wanted to see her smile again. It was lonely and dark without her bright smile. The being supposed he'd see her in due time, though, so he waited quietly by the edge of a small stream._

…

 _The flower lady hasn't come back, and the being was worried. The white deer had disappeared too. He hoped the red lion and the book keeper stayed safe._

…

 _The red lion went missing today_ _…_ _the book keeper seemes distressed_ _…_ _The being wonders what's happening to everyone_ _…_ _He hopes that they're ok_ _…_

…

 _The book keeper left._

…

 _The being found his friends today. They were hung by nooses on a willow tree. The snake monster was laughing in the shadows_ _…_

…

 _Heh_ _…_ _the snake monster was right_ _…_

…

 _Everything he touches_ _ **DIES**_ _ **…**_

…

 _The being hummed quietly, content in resting under a withering willow tree. He was tired. That was when he heard the voice. One of someone in their last years of childhood, though mentally far past it. The voice beckoned him nearer and nearer, and he followed._

…

 _The being was gone, having joined his friends at the willow tree. The boy who's voice he had followed was in his place, calculating acidic green eyes watching the snake man with a hate-filled glare._

…

 _The snake man was gone. The boy smiled. A bloody patch was all that was left._

…

 _The boy, Harry, was quietly reading in his library. It was all he really did anyway. He became quite the introvert after the war. There was knock on the door, and Harry sat up to get it quickly._

 _Luna had come over, bringing her daughter and granddaughter with her. Wait, Granddaughter? What year was it_ _…_

…

 _He had missed out on, well, everything while he was holed up in his house reading. Over a hundred years had passed_ _…_ _Hermione was dead. Ron was dead. Nevill was on the last strings of life. And here Luna was, smiling and talking as if he hadn't just missed their life._

…

 _He decided to go back. Luna knew somehow, but this time he stayed wit his friends till they died. Then he reset. Again, and again, and again, and one reset_ _…_ _he forgot. He forgot everything. But now he remembers_ _…_

…

"Come on Frisk, Papyrus might get impatient. Lets just forget about what happened and continue on ok?"


End file.
